1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pull-out guide for drawers or the like, comprising one pull-out rail on each side of the drawer, a carrier rail on each side of the body and load-transmitting slides or rollers mounted, for example, in a roller cage, the carrier rails being divided in the longitudinal direction into a fastening member and into a runner member, the fastening member adapted to be coupled with the runner member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pull-out guides of this type should ensure that extraction and insertion of the drawer in the furniture body is as smooth as possible, and they should further retain the drawer in the body, when the drawer has been partly pulled out from the body, and particularly when the drawer has been pulled out from the body by more than half of its depth.
According to known prior art arrangements, pull-out guides of this type are provided either with slides or rollers. Furthermore, pull-out guides are known in which the rollers are mounted in separate roller cages.
Pieces of furniture are generally transported to the customers in disassembled condition and then assembled. This is particularly true for built-in kitchens or the like.